Heroes' test
by RushAlias
Summary: Ladybug, Chat noir and Hawkmoth have all been beaten are their miraculous has been taken. Now it's up to their friends to prove to their attacker that their are worthy of being called heroes by watching the series of Miraculous, but this isn't the usual type of story. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing for miraculous so please excuse any OOC moments with characters. Before we begin let me just say that this story will not have the chapters going in order, instead it will be whichever chapters i feel like writing or the ones that get requested enough. The characters in this fic are from the main head cannon but due to how i want to the story, some scenes from show will be different and here's why. Most of these kinds of fics generally reveal the characters right away and for me i feel like when people do that i feel like its repetitive in some sense or too rushed. I also wanted to make a unique scenario for the being dragged to the theatre so here we are.**

 **That should be everything so without further ado. Enjoy**

Disclaimer Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat noir does not belong to me

* * *

The Marienette groaned as she woke up feeling herself weak and dazed. Whatever had happened before was a complete blur to her. She looked around the area noticing she was in some dark room. Marinette turned her heard around trying to see if where she was when she heard the sound of metal clanging. "Cataclysm!" A voice called. Turning her head quickly to the noise, she gasped when she saw what could only be described as an armoured humanoid wolf-like akuma attacking Chat Noir. Chat's right arm emitted the black waves of destructive energy as he tried to touch the akuma. The wolf akuma merely dodged but not before Chat was able to grab his tail. The akuma howled in pain as the tail started to disintegrate, but to his and Marinette's surprise, the the akuma amputated its tail. The wolf then slammed a clawed hand down on the leather clad hero, but the hero stood strong hold the claw back with his staff, the floor beneath the hero cracked under the force of the impact.

The wielder of creation tried to move forward but her body quickly started to become heavy, not caring who would see Marienette called out her to her kwami to transform her but realised nothing happened. Marinette instinctively felt her ear lobes and to her shock felt nothing. Her miraculous was gone and with it so was Tikki and Ladybug. Marinette gaze returned to the two combatants as she watched on as the wolf punched Chat noir in his gut sending the hero staging back before hitting him a round house kick and sending him flying into the wall. Chat was unable to move as the wolf tore of a portion of the ground and threw it towards Chat.

"CHAT NOIR!" Marionette cried.

But Chat was unable to move in time and the wielder of destruction was promptly buried in the rubble as he was pushed through the wall. The wolf walked forward and began to dig through the pile of rubble from the collapsed wall before stopping. Marinette looked on as he picked up a black ring.

It was then that Marinette fully registered what happened. This akuma had gotten a hold of Chat's ring and she want to assume it had her earrings as well. The akuma turned to face her before reaching a hand back into the rubble before grabbing what she assumed was a de-transformed Chat. Looking at the akuma she realised it was ...smirking; as it began to lift up what she assume was Chat. Puzzled by the odd behaviour, she assumed the worse and thought it was going show her, her defeated partner and force her to look at him as he did the unthinkable, but as she saw a patch of blonde hair the wolf and Chat immediately disappeared in flash.

Marinette looked around confused at first before something promptly strikes her from the back. She fell back on her knees and looked up noticing the clawed feet of the wolf. Her vision was beginning to fade to black; the last thing she saw was the akuma staring down at her, his pure red eyes, staring down at her.

"Sleep well," the akuma spoke, "Ladybug."

Alya was panicking, right now. She had witnessed Ladybug get defeated not too long ago and then she heard some scream Chat Noir's name before hearing a loud crash. Meanwhile she and several other people were all tied up and imprisoned by the akuma in mysterious dark room. So far Alya was the only one conscious but didn't do anything to help her keep calm. Looking around she noticed that each of the other students as well as some adults were alp bound to different chairs each with label on it. She recognized some of them as the names of previous akumas but Nino and Chloe seemed to have an extra set of letters next to their ones. Nino had a 'C' while Chloe had 'Q.B/W' she didn't know what that meant but seeing as alp then other names were akumas she didn't want to know. Her thoughts were interrupted when she hear loud metallic footsteps approaching. She looked around the room and saw nothing until...

'Bang!'

A door was kicked open letting light into the room. The person who kicked the door was none other than the akuma and he had brought with him two more people. From their silhouettes her first instinct was to assume Ladybug and Chat Noir until she saw the shadows fading away to reveal a battered Marinette and Adrien. The akuma wasted no time in tossing them their own respective chairs, both of which also had labels of them. Mari's chair was labelled Tikki and Adrien's one was labelled Plagg. Alya found it strange that those would be Akuma names but then again there was one call Mr. Pidgeon so who was she to judge. As the akuma fastened them to the chair she noticed the straps on Mari's chair was similar to the palette of Ladybug's lucky charms and Adrien's was black with green paw prints like Chat Noir's ring. Once the akuma was satisfied he looked over the area surveying the place. Noticing Alya was awake he walked over to her.

"You're up earlier than I expected." The Akuma wolf said to her.

"Who are you and what have you done to us?" She questioned, it had become a norm for her with Akumas to interrogate them whenever necessary, usually to get information for the heroes to use against it. She had been doing it for so long now that some of the least threatening Akumas didn't even faze her, this one however did.

"You may call me Gregar." The wolf growled. "And what I want is to prepare Ladybug and Chat Noir to become real super heroes." He said adding extra emphasis on the word real.

This angered Alya, it was normal for Akumas to say all kind of garbage about people and the heroes but telling her that Paris's Miraculous duo were fakes was another thing, especially when she were the one running the Ladyblog.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" she screamed at the wolf but he merely smirked at her anger. 'Excellent.' He thought, as he walked out of the room. He hurried out disappearing in a flash of light. Alya was still angry at him but her anger seemed to dissipate when she heard the groans of her other classmates waking up.

Gabriel Argeste had just arrived in his lair and had transformed into Hawkmoth. He had sensed a powerful rage appearing in Paris and was eager to create an Akuma to match. He had just powered a butterfly into an Akuma and had sent it on its way.

As the Akuma reached the window, the glass shattered into a million pieces as familiar yoyo captured the Akuma and purified it before it could even leave the lair. Hawkmoth was shocked at first that Ladybug may have found him but quickly composed himself. The meddlesome bug was in his lair and realizing the advantage he had over the heroine in his lair, Hawkmoth quickly unsheathed his sword and activated his defences. He wasn't going to go down easily and one way or the other he would get her miraculous. Only much to the villain's shock the person who appeared in the window was not Ladybug or the one he knew. It was an armoured red wolf with black spots. There was no denying it had the ladybug miraculous but this creature was different. Deciding it was best to shoot first and ask questions later, Hawkmoth set his defence system on the intruder. The red wold jumped over a missile as it destroyed the window, landing in the lair and began running towards Hawkmoth. The master of Akuma's raised his sword to pierce the ladybug-theme wolf. The wolf didn't try to avoid the attack and instead allowed the sword the pierce him. Hawkmoth smirked at wolf's foolishness before he realized the wolf not fazed by the sword in his chest. As he tried to remove the sword, the wolf grabbed it and actually forced it further into chest and Hawkmoth who was still holding the sword was now within reach of the wolf. Hawkmoth realized to late what the wolf was doing and before he could react the wolf had grabbed him by the shirt, using its claws. It then took its next clawed hand and used into uppercut him into the, while still holding the shirt. When Gabriel recovered he tried to retaliate only to realize he was back in his civilian form. The wolf opened its arm to reveal a piece of Gabriel's shirt with the moth brooch attached.

"Too easy." It said reverted back to its original form. It looked over to Gabriel who was slowly trying to back away.

"Oh no you don't. You're coming with me." He said as he grabbed the fashion designer the collar of his clothes. Gabriel tried to struggle but it was useless against the wolf. "Let's go see little Adrien now." The wolf said teasingly as they disappeared from Hawkmith's lair. The only thought running through Gabriel's mind now were those of him asking Emilie for forgiveness for failing her and their son.

In the dark room, everyone else had woken up besides Marinette and Adrien, and the room was in pandemonium. Everyone was in a state of panic shouting, screaming and some were even crying. No one could really comfort another due to the all of them being constraint. It was the usually scenario, Max making analysis, Chloe calling for her Daddy (who tied up right next her) the Dupen Cheng's were worried about their daughter and Ivan and Nino were trying to say calming words to their girlfriends. It was complete chaos till a familiar face kicked the door open a second time. This time all eyes were on Gregar, who now had a hole in his chest. Gregar had brought with him a battered and blood stained Gabriel and tossed him onto a free chair. This chair however had more constraints than the other and it even gagged the designer.

Looking around all the imprisoned people all turned their attention to Gregar who was now fiddling around with something in his hand. "I trust that you all are comfortable." He said sarcastically.

"When Ladybug gets here your going-" Chloe ranted but was cut off mid-way when the wolf stretched his arm forward and opened it to them. When they looked in his palm they saw three objects that they thought they would never see. Ladybug's earrings, Chat noir's rings and a butterfly shaped brooch who the more intelligent among then could guess it belonged to Hawkmoth. After waiting several seconds enjoying the shocked expressions on their faces, Gregar decided to break the tension.

"Hawkmoth has been beaten and so have Ladybug and Chat noir." Gregar said proudly as he clutched the miraculous. "So who is going to save you now?" Gregar asked mockingly. Everyone was left speechless by the wolf's claim. Seeing as they didn't believe Gregar used each of the miraculous to transform and used one of their respective powers even temporarily Akumatizing Gabriel into the collector before reverting him back.

"Believe me now?" Gregar asked as looked at his prisoners again. They all nodded at the wolf albeit reluctantly and then he did the most unusual thing. He clapped his hands and all of them with the exception of Gabriel were released.

"Good, let's watch a TV." Gregar said as a large flat screen appeared on the wall and the wolf seemed to relax back in one of the extra chairs that immediately gained a dark green and orange colour scheme.

"Wait what?" All the occupants responded. Gregar could tell everyone was focusing on him and if looks could kill, Gregar would have probably been deleted a hundred times over.

"You heard me. We are going to watch TV." Gregar said.

"Wait so you kidnap up us just so you could have company to watch TV." Somebody said.

"When you say it like that it sounds crazier than it actually is." Gregar responded as made a green flame appear in his hand and then threw it at the screen. The screen immediately lit up. There was static at first and the audio was a bit wonky but then they heard the familiar voices of Cat Noir and Ladybug and they were singing? The screen eventually cleared up and everyone on the room saw the video pause on what looked like a screen with Paris's duo present alongside the words 'Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.' Everyone turned their attention away from the screen and back to Gregar who was eating popcorn at the moment.

"What is that?" Alya asked Gregar. The wolf merely ate some popcorn before responding, "That would be the show I kidnapped you all to watch. It's basically a documentary on the lives of Paris's superhero but I've altered it for...reasons."

"Is this for real?" Max asked unconvinced about such a thing.

"It shows warped moments in the past, present and future that surrounds the Lady and the Noir. It's really funny but also proves they don't have what it takes to be real super heroes, yet." Gregar continued.

It had taken Nino, Alex and few others to hold Alya back before she could lunge at the wolf and not get hurt herself.

"You take that back you monster." Alya spat the wolf.

"Sticks and stones, Foxy." Gregar told her as he stood up and faced them. Everyone tried to back away but found themselves trapped between the confinement chairs and the one who put them there.

"I'll make you a deal. You watch the show with me and I'll prove they aren't ready yet. If you are so sure then I'll gladly apologize and return the jewels to them and disappear if you can convince me they are worthy." Gregar spoke as he offered his hand for Alya to shake.

Before she could accept Alya was promptly pulled back by her friends.

"You can't do it Alya, it could be a trap." Nino told her.

"Are you for real Nino?" Chloe said. "If we watch it and prove that Ladybug and Cat Noir are as amazing as always then this freak disappears and I can go home." Chloe said.

"Brilliant as usual Chloe." Sabrina added.

"But are we sure we can trust Gregar?" Alix countered, "For all we know he could be baiting us again."

"I don't think so." Max interrupted. "From what we've seen so far, Gregar has had us at his mercy and could have literally done anything with us if he wanted to. He has the power of Ladybug, Chat noir and Hawkmoth at his fingertips alongside his own. I don't think he'd need to trick us when he can basically mind control us and destroy us with a single touch." Max deduced. "What do you think Markov?"

"Factoring into account all of the previous foes Ladybug and Cat noir have face as well as minions( copies of Stoneheart, love zombies, mummies etc.) The odds of us beating Gregar who defeated them easily do not seem favourable in the slightest." Markov added.

"So in other words, we don't have a choice but to accept his deal." Alya spoke.

"Are you all still talking about me within earshot?" Gregar asked as everyone turned back to see him. The wolf was currently munching on some black and purple sphere and with every bite he took the hole in his chest got smaller and smaller.

"Are you going to accept my terms or not?" Gregar asked them.

"We..." Alya looked around at everyone else, "accept." She told him.

"Great." Gregar responded as he shot another fireball at the screen. A list of akuma names appeared with the exception of two, these two were called 'Heroes Day' and 'Origins: Ladybug and Cat noir'. The two non-Akuma names were dimmed down as compared to the rest of the list.

"The episodes are name after the major Akuma villain in each episode. You all may also notice some of the names are new and that's because they are in the future so you haven't encountered the Akuma yet. Understood?" Gregar asked, everyone nodded except for Max, who eyed to darkened names, especially Heroes day. "What about that one?" Max asked pointing to Heroes day. It had been place at the end of the list and was next to bunch of new Akumas so it may be in the future, but the name itself was unusual.

"Heroes' Day," Gregar said, "that would be the ultimate showdown." The wolf explained.

"Ultimate showdown?" Alya asked.

"Yep; it's basically all heroes versus all villains." Gregar explained.

"And when I say all I mean all." Gregar said with air quotes.

"You'll see Ladybug and Chat noir and their allies fight against every single Akuma ever created. It will be a fight that will change Paris forever. And it's also the reason why Ladybug and Cat noir need to prepare themselves." Gregar explained.

"Wait there fighting every Akuma then that means….." Alya muttered

"All of you are going to be akumatized once again at the same time, but don't worry, Ladybug and Chat noir are going to have help this."

"Help; from who?" One child asked. "If you watch, you'll learn." Gregar answered and then motioned to the screen. "Pick one, it can be any order and the only ones you aren't allowed to see are the ones after Sandboy; for now at least." Gregar instructed and then gave Alya a remote.

"I'd recommend Syren, Anansi or Sapotis. They have some neat surprises."

* * *

 **And that was the first chapter, i hoped you all liked it. Please review and share your thoughts so i will know how to improve. Updates don't have a fixed schedule to me being in university so be warned. Like i previously mention, stories are not in any specific order and if you want to see any particular chapter you can comment it and if it's requested enough or i like the idea it will be featured.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp, no one responded which one they wanted see so i put the names into a hat and pulled out Glaciator.**

 **Gregar: You only put glaciator in the hat.**

 **Shhhhh..they don't need to know that and shouldn't you be hosting.**

 **Gregar: Oh right, I am on it.**

* * *

"So no one has any thoughts on what episode they want to watch?" Gregar asked the people in his audience. Truth be told some of the people present didn't know what to expect with this documentary. Some of them were actually scared to see the wicked things they did as akumas while a select few was also worried about being reminded of the akumas they caused. Nevertheless Gregar had to get this show on the road. So without wasting any time he snatched the remote back from Alya. Looking towards the TV he cycled through the list of episode before stopping on Glaciator. Originally he felt like doing Anasi or Syren but then realized that might spoil things for the students way too quickly. Instead he opted to choose an episode focused more on the internal workings of team miraculous specifically their relationship dynamic. It was a popular opinion to most of them that Ladybug and Chat Noir might actual be a couple so it would be fun to show them just if different the heroes actually operated. Plus he was sure some if then might pass out in shock that clumsy Marinette might have actually had a moment with the Mangy cat. Gregar pressed a button on the remote and a pulse of green energy flew from the remote to the television.

As the intro began to show up a familiar static filled the screen. While the intro and static were still playing, Gregar turned to the other people in the room. "If you want to sit you can go back to your respective chairs." The wolf told them as he motioned to the chairs he had bounded them to earlier. Unsurprisingly, no one attempted to sit still not trusting the wolf. "We're fine standing." One of the students said.

"Suit yourself." Gregar told them.

As the screen clears up, the students could see the words Glaciator appear followed by bus speeding out of control. **"The brakes are out!" The bus driver yelled as he tried to avoid hurting civilians.**

The students were surprised by the level of detail. They were expecting this show to be more on recorded videos and images like they had seen on the ladyblog or on the news but from the looks of it, this was recorded right as the situation happened.

 **Ladybug and Chat noir then appeared on screen, landing right on top the bus. The heroes didn't look stressed about the situation at all.**

 **"You ready Chat noir?" Ladybug asked her partner.**

 **"I'm always ready for you Milady. Who needs brakes when they have us?" Chat noir responded.**

 **Ladybug ran and jumped of the bus as Chat tossed her his baton. She caught it and landed flat on her back just as the bus passed over her.**

This stunt in warranted a couple gasps from the students who watching.

 **Ladybug quickly wrapped her yoyo string around the baton before hooking the yoyo to the bus. As the bus moved forward she tossed the baton back to Chat noir who extended it and tossed it behind two lampposts. The bus tugged and the lamppost and baton started to bend as the Hus continued to travel down the road. In front the bus a man and a mother and her child were crossing. When they saw the bus coming they froze with fear on the spot as the bus approached them.**

Despite their confidence in the heroes many of the students couldn't help but worry that the lampposts and baton wouldn't hold. Luckily their fears were laid to rest when the bus stopped.

"See." Chloe said smugly. "Ladybug and Chat noir are true super heroes; I mean what more do you want."

"It's always surprising how much you praise Ladybug when you're also the biggest jerk to her." Gregar responded.

"Hey, I'm not a jerk to her. I'm her biggest fan." Chloe defended herself.

"No, her biggest fan is Adrien Argeste." Gregar replied. "The dude's obsessed with her, unfortunately for him; he's too flustered to properly tell her anything. He channels his 'Marinette'" Gregar said making air quotes at the name. Almost every except Markov understood what the wolf was getting at. This disappointed some of the girls. If Adrien loved Ladybug then that means there was hardly anyone who could possible compete with the spotted heroine. Alya thought back to Marinette and wondered how the girl would react.

'She would be devastated.' Alya thought.

Nino squeezed her hand already knowing what his girlfriend was thinking.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll be okay." The Dj assured her.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but can we please get back to the show. We haven't even gotten five minutes into it." Max deadpanned. When everyone was settled Gregar started the show again.

 **After they stopped the bus, Ladybug and Chat noir were helping the passenger exit. While doing so Chat noir started talking to Ladybug.**

 **"Do you want to have dinner later? You know rooftop style." Chat asked Ladybug.**

This caused several of the students to look up. Is Chat asking her on date? Most of them assumed the duo were already a thing, but the look on Ladybug's face begged to differ.

 **"You mean as superheroes?" Ladybug asked him.**

 **"Yeah. I mean we hardly see each other outside of Akuma fights, I thought we could meet and do something fun for a change and get to know each other." Chat responded.**

 **"Chat. You know the rules. We can't know each other's identities." Ladybug told him.**

"Wait, wait hold up. You mean those two have been working together for so long and they barely know each other." Alex said in surprise.

"That's their first mistake." Gregar spoke as he pause the video.

"A team is built on trust first. If Ladybug doesn't trust Chat noir enough to even hang out with him outside of akuma fights for fear of her identity then why should he trust her. If you all didn't see it before, a lot of the time Ladybug's plans require Chat to put a large amount of trust in her." Gregar argued.

"But you keep forgetting, Chat noir is the one who gets always brainwashed or something by a villain." Alya countered. "If he were aware of Ladybug's identity then both of them would be at risk." The young journalist continued.

"Believe what you want but I still think it's foolish of her not to trust him." Gregar scoffed as the show resumed.

 **On screen Chat and Ladybug continued to talk. "Yeah I know but still it could be fun." Chat tried to convince her.**

 **"I'm sorry Chat but I won't be able to do anything tonight. I already have plans with some of my other friends." Ladybug replied.**

 **"If you finish earlier, we could still do it." Chat told her.**

 **"Later Chat, Bug out." Ladybug said as she left the scene.**

"Poor Chat noir." Rose said out loud. A couple of the guys felt sorry for the black cat hero, especially Kim, he knew better than anybody how bad rejection could be.

"And I was so hoping to see them go on a date." Mylene said to Ivan.

"I still can't believe Chat and Ladybug aren't together." Alya told Nino.

"You ship them a lot, don't you?" Nino asked.

"Well duh, there is even a ladynoir section in the ladyblog." Alya told him. "Don't you even read my blog?" She questioned Nino.

"Of-of course, I mean I just thought that was for the majority who thought so." The Dj said trying to avoid her glare. Luckily for him Gregar moved in between them to mist likely stop any incident from happening.

"Okay back to the show. We literally just finished the first scene and we have at least 8 more to do." Gregar continued.

The next scene started in the most unusual of places. The students all looked puzzle as they saw Marinette on screen eating dinner.

"What's she doing on TV? I thought we were supposed to see Ladybug and Chat noir?" Chloe spoke in her typical stuck up attitude.

"In case you forgot you see nearly every aspect of their lives." Gregar reminded them.

"But that still doesn't explain why Marinette is being shown." Max inquired. "The only logical conclusion is that Marinette is big part of their lives, but and no offense to Marinette, she and Ladybug are practically night and day." The genius theorized.

"Why don't you just watch and then tell me what you think." Gregar said as they resumed.

 **As Marinette finished eating her dinner her father offered her some cake for dessert but she politely refused.**

 **"Are you okay sweetie?" Tom asked. "You never turn down my cake." The baker continued.**

 **"I'm okay dad. I'm just saving room for when I go out with my friends. We're going to Andre's." The girl continued.**

By now most students watching had already figured out what was going to happen. Nino, Alya, Ivan and Mylene felt a little bad when they watched this scene. They knew how excited Marinette was to go have ice cream with Adrien and the remembered all too well the disappointment on her face after. She had been so heartbroken; they were surprised it was Andre who was akumatized instead of her. As they listened to how her parents talked about falling in love and how Marinette's dad proposed to her mom, they were quickly greeted to a scene change, showing Adrien Agreste eating dinner in his home.

"So now we're going to see Adrien?" Nino asked Gregar. The wolf merely nodded. "Usually the idea of each episode is that it shows focus to various people around Paris. Most times it's always centered around the akumas but on rare instances you can see beyond." The wolf responded.

"Okay so what exactly is the 'beyond' that we'll see." Kim asked, voicing everyone's confusion at the wolf's words.

"I mean you'll get to see and learn more about the motives and powers of the heroes and villains than what you see at first glance from the news and Ladyblog." Gregar said.

The students all watched as Adrien ate his dinner, he had turned and asked his assistant Natalie if his father would be joining them but the assistant replied that Gabriel would be having dinner in his office again. A lot of the students felt sad noticing the shift in tone from Marinette's homey family to Adrien's one. Adrien's expression said it all to them. Right there on that screen they saw the side of Adrien that only existed behind closed doors; a boy sad and lonely, who lost his mother and was slowly drifting away from his father.

They watched as he went into his room and just flopped on his bed. He didn't even bother trying to play the piano like he told Natalie instead just opting to put on a recording of his playing while he stared out the window.

It was then that the students noticed the screen begin to glitch out and watched as the image was covered, with static and continued blinking in and out and in and out. Gregar walked up to the screen before giving it a good punch right underneath it clearing up the static.

When the students looked the scene had changed to one of the roof tops in Paris. The students were about to question why the rooftop when a black figure jumped across the screen. It then panned out to reveal Chat noir running across Paris's rooftops doing various acrobatic tricks and stunts. Chat eventually landed on roof. The black clad super hero looked around the roof inspecting it before saying."Purrfect,"

The screen just promptly faded to black.

"That's all?" Alya asked as she watched the scene change to one showing Marinette meeting up with her, Nino, Ivan and Mylene. Some students agreed with her, here they were watching the story of Paris's miraculous duo and the moment one of them shows up on screen, he makes a bad pun and that was it. A lot of them were silently hoping that Ladybug got more screen time after this and that she wasn't cut short either.

As everyone left to go find Andre's shop, the scene promptly switched back to the roof with Chat noir. Everyone's had dropped at the sight of roof. Various oooohs and awwws could be heard coming from Rose, Alya, Mylene and even Sabrina got out a word or two. Nino, Ivan and a few other boys sweat drop, hoping that none of the girls would now hold them to that standard. It was bad enough some of them fawned over Chat's heroics, now they all knew just how romantic Chat could be. The entire roof top was illuminated by the various candles he lit and the floor was decorated with red rose petals. The young hero sat down and promptly began waiting for his Lady.

 **"You do recall that she didn't say she would come." A voice echoed on screen. Everyone looked but could no avail, locate the voice.**

 **"Yeah, but she didn't say she wouldn't come." Chat answered back.**

 **"Oh brother." It muttered.**

"Wait a minute, was that voice coming from inside his head?" Juleka asked.

"Let's go with that." Gregar said.

"Wow, that mangy Chat's even worse than I thought." Chloe laughed, earning glares from various students.

"To be fair, Chat does take quite a beating from the akumas. Statistics have shown, Chat is almost always the victim of an akuma attack. He's always taking hits for and from Ladybug so it's no surprise that a few hits the head might have knocked a screw loose." Max deduced.

"Um, are you saying that it's our fault, Chat is coo-coo?" Kim asked.

"Possibly." Max answered.

"Okay hold up, Chat does not need to go to an asylum, although I do know a good one." Gregar interrupted earning questionable looks. "What you're actually hearing is the manifestation of his powers. Plagg." Gregar told them.

"So who exactly is Plagg?" Alya asked in her reporter mode.

"He's the reason dinosaurs are extinct." Gregar responded.

"Wait, what?" Everyone exclaimed.

"On with the show." Gregar continue as the screen began ignoring the students confusion

While Chat noir waited, the scene shifted to one filled with ice cream and love as Andre sang. Several of the students mainly laughed and sang along to the tune as they enjoyed the ice cream man's music. Others were trying to figure out if this was in his head or actually happening in real life. Markov on the other hand was looking at a very agitated wolf. One of the benefits of being a robot was that you'd always be able to recall what was happening with detail...unless someone fried your memory chip. Markov observed the wolf shiver unconsciously every time the screen showed close up shots of the ice cream.

"How very peculiar." The robot thought to himself...(processed? A robot equivalent to a thought)

 **As the scene finished they were greeted to Andre introducing himself and showing off all his photos of the various couples that had come to him. Students were able to easily see some of the people they knew like Ivan and Mylene or Tom and Sabine.**

"Oh my gosh, they all look so cute together." Rose cooed.

"What did you expect; those who eat at Andre's are destine to find true love." Mylene exclaimed as she hugged Ivan.

"I don't exactly see how ice cream will find a partner." Markov spoke earning looks from the couples in the room.

"Come on Markov, haven't you ever fallen in love?" Mylene asked.

"What is love?" The robot asked.

"Love is the level of violence a person has. The more love they feel, the easier it is for them kill without remorse." An unfamiliar voice called out. Everyone first assumed it was Gregar, but when they looked at him, he merely shrugged claiming it wasn't him.

"Who said that?" Several students asked. Gregar merely groaned in frustration, he did not need this guy crashing his party. Looking at the students decided to reassure them it was nothing to worry about. He'd settle the score with his uninvited guest later.

"Is that really what love is?" Markov asked. Despite not knowing the meaning of it, he could still tell that the definition he was just given for love might not be the right one. Maybe when he was Robotus, he would've considered that a possible meaning, but after spending so much time around Max and his friends and hearing about love, he could tell it was not something as dark as what was described.

"No it isn't," This time it was Gregar who talked much to everyone's surprise. "Love is a desire a person has to see their loved ones be happy and to spend time with." The wolf responded earning shocked expressions from everyone. "What?" he asked, "I maybe a monster, but even monsters have families." The wolf deadpanned. Markov seemed to accept this explanation better from the looks of it, much to the relief of all the students. They didn't need their friend believing love was about murder. Gregar was about to un-pause the episode with his green energy but the screen glowed blue before it un-paused itself.

The students watched as some the onscreen versions of themselves approached Andre.

 **The ice cream man handed an ice cream made of pistachio, vanilla and strawberry to an Italian couple. The couple thanked him and left holding hands.**

 **"You're welcome, my friends. Enjoy Andre's ice cream and may your love never end!" Andre responded as they left. He then turned when he heard footsteps approaching. When he turned around he saw Mylene and Ivan approaching his stall.**

 **"Bonjour Andre." Mylene called.**

 **"Striking, young Ivan and dear, sweet Mylene! If you two aren't still the cutest lovebirds I've ever seen!" Andre exclaimed as he began making a treat for them.**

 **"Chocolate, praline and white nougat for you! A special concoction to keep your love true!" He rhymed as he made the treat and gave it to them. Andre then takes note of Alya and Nino, who are next in line.**

 **"I've never seen you two before. Is this your first time?" Andre asked. Both Nino and Alya laughed before responding that it was. Andre wasted no time and began making them an ice cream. The view then switched to show Marinette sitting on a bench while she watched her friends. Suddenly her phone went off. When Marinette answered a portion of the screen was slashed and on the side opposite to Marinette showed a girl with blue hair and a red head band with black spots. The girl looked a little like Marinette.**

Alya looked puzzled by this, she had never heard or seen anyone like that before.

 **"Hey Marinette, how's the ice cream going?" The girl asked.**

 **"Why did I even bother coming Bridge? Adrien's not going to show." Marinette said sounding defeated.**

 **They watched as Bridge frowned on her side of the phone, before regaining a smile. "Just because Adrien's not there, doesn't mean you can't enjoy some yummy ice cream, and maybe share some with me next time." Bridge responded trying to cheer up Marinette.**

 **Marinette was about to respond but was interrupted by Andre who had a approached her.**

 **"The pretty one sighs, but never fear: Andre has a flavour. It will surely make her smile." The ice cream said with much enthusiasm, taking Marinette by surprised. Bridge who by this point seemed satisfy, ended the call.**

 **Marinette told him her name and he immediately began making an ice cream. "Peach pink like his lips and mint like his eyes." Andre said as scooped the ice cream and made the desert. He then went to hand it to Marinette.**

Everyone watched as Marinette received the ice cream, she tried to deny that she had been in love with anyone but failed to actually be convincing. Meanwhile the rest of her friends were speculating who it could be.

Adrien was the most obvious choice to those in the theatre, but few disagreed, mainly Chloe who was very vocal with her thoughts. However their thoughts were immediately cut short as the episode kept playing.

Marinette claimed she had lost her appetite but Andre continued. "If there is love in one's heart Andre knows it from the start." The ice cream man said, earning a few chuckles from the students in the theatre, the man really was poet for love. It looked like Andre had finally gotten through to Marinette and she seemed to have gained some hope.

Nino, Alya, Mylene and Ivan knew better though, they had been there to see it happen in real life.

 **A whistle was heard and everyone looked for the source. Marinette with a cheerful expression looked and thought she saw Adrien only for it to be revealed that it was his fan, copied Adrien's looked. As if the world around her wanted to add insult to injury, a boy ran past Marinette to meet the Adrien copycat, knocking down Marinette's ice cream.**

Everyone in the theater could practically feel the sorrow emitting from the screen as their usual optimistic and helpful class president was now wearing a face of complete and utter defeat. Andre had tried to cheer her up again by making another ice cream, claiming it would help her, but Marinette was too depressed to have any.

 **"I don't think you're ice cream is magic. Maybe it's just ice cream." she told him before running off her friends following suit, leaving Andre behind**

 **"But Andre's ice cream always melts hearts…" The ice cream man said to himself, feelings of sadness overtook him at the idea of not being able to help anyone with love. The words Marinette had hit him deeply and felt a lot of self-doubt overtake him.**

"I don't know who I feel sorrier for, Marinette or Andre." Gregar said, most off the class mates nodded in understanding. Some of them however were actually at worried for another reason. Marinette and Andre had both become depressed and it was obvious that they were both at their lowest and in Paris that only meant one thing.

 **As if on cue, the scene shifted to a window opening in a mysterious room, filled with white butterflies. "A thwarted artist, his shattered dreams and the collapse of his whole little world. Quite chilling." A man spoke, causing everyone to stare at the screen in disbelieve. They all recognized that voice, how could they not after all hearing it at one point or the other. Hawkmoth. They watched as the man who had cause so much chaos in Paris made an akuma and sent it off into Paris.**

Gregar waited for a few seconds to let it all sink in for the students, when finally one of them spoke. "Did we really just see…"

"Hawkmoth." Gregar responded. "Yes" and the show continued.

 **The akuma flew across Paris eventually finding its way into Andre's ice cream scoop. They watched as the familiar butterfly mask formed in front Andre's now angry looking face.**

"That look doesn't suit him." Someone commented.

 **Hawkmoth gave his usual speech about giving power for those who treated wrong, although some students found themselves surprised that the supervillain went as far as saying he'd give Andre the power to melt their bodies.**

"Wow that actually gave me CHILLS." The mysterious voice called again. Gregar rolled his eyes at the pun before morphing his hand into a gun and firing an energy shot towards the voice. Everyone jumped at the sudden appearance and firing of the buster. They saw a small explosion where the shot landed but nothing happened. "Wow now that's just COLD." The voice spoke again at the other end of the room and Gregar fired another shot. Markov watched were the energy bullet flew and noticed a quick flash of blue before it exploded. As the voice seemed to have died down Gregar reformed his hand. Not even acknowledging what he just did, the wolf hit play.

As the students tried to figure out what just happened, they saw Andre become covered with ice cream before transforming into the giant ice cream akuma, Glaciator. He then proceeded to freeze a few civilians before ceasing when he saw a couple. The students looked at it with a sigh of relief; clearly the Andre that was filled with joy for bringing true lovers together was still there. However when Glaciator walked away from the couple, everyone could felt a little worried when they heard him call Marinette.

"I find it weird, how he chooses to attack the person who is already heartbroken, instead of the person who broke her heart." Gregar commented off hand. "I mean if any of my friends ever acted out like the way Marinette did at Andre's, I would have gone and torn them limb from limb." The wolf added.

"Am I a part of that wolf pack?" The voice joked as it returned once again. This time everyone tensed as unlike the last time where it was more along the ceiling, it now felt like the voice was right next to them, and considering how Gregar was quick to fire at it, no one wanted it to be around them. They looked at the wolf and notice he was reaching for something under his chair, when he finally found it he pulled out his hand to reveal, a bottle of….. ketchup? Everyone looked at the wolf with bewildered look before realizing he tossed it over to them. The bottle surprisingly hung in mid-air with a blue-ish glow outlining it before floating back behind Gregar. Everyone looked at the wolf confused, before another figure walked up from behind him, apparently opening the bottle and drinking the ketchup. The figure looked really pale and really lean and upon closer inspection the students couldn't help but gape as the figure was none other than a walking skeleton, in a blue hoodie and wearing slippers. Some students fainted; some just kept their jaws drops and some probably had their mind broken. After what felt like an eternity someone finally made a logical response.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" Mylene screamed obviously spooked by the new comer. Everyone else followed suit with a similar reaction, until Gregar finally roared louder than 100 screaming teenagers. When everyone finally settled down Gregar finally took it upon himself to introduce the new comer.

"Everyone, this is Sans the Skeleton, he's a good friend of mine and apparently, he'll be joining us." Gregar said grumbling at the last part.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Sans said offering his arm out. Surprisingly the first person to actually attempt to greet the skeleton was Juleka, much to some of her friend's dismay. When she grabbed the skeleton's hand however…. There was a loud farting sound heard throughout the theatre. Everyone looked around for the culprit before Sans started laughing. "The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It never gets old." The skeleton said, earn some laughs from a few of the boys. Gregar suddenly coughed grabbing their attention.

"It got old." He deadpanned.

"Oh please, that was toot-ally funny." The skeleton joked. Ignoring the skeleton, Gregar turned back to the students.

"Don't mind him, he's just your typical bone head." Gregar retorted, before realizing he just made a pun. Sans continued to laugh, gain a rather frightening glare from Gregar. The students looked terrified by it, but the skeleton didn't seem to mind, on the contrary, he seemed to welcome Gregar's attempt of intimidation.

"Hey I can't help it: my funny bone's really sensitive." The skeleton quipped.

"Just drink your ketchup, and let's get back to do show." The wolf grumbled.

The students had no idea what to make of this situation, on one hand they had a trigger happy wolf with the power to beat Ladybug, Chat noir and Hawkmoth and on the other was a skeleton that seemed to really love jokes. They attempted to discuss among themselves about the new comer while Gregar was distracted by the Skeleton's antics, suffice to say they were still as clueless now as they were a few minutes ago. When Gregar resumed the show the scene quickly transitioned from Glaciator to Marinette lying down in her room

 **"What a disaster, I can't believe I ruined the whole night for my friends and I was mean to Andre. Uh I'm so lame." Marinette complained to herself.** Chloe looked smug at this but a few of the other classmates had sympathy for their class president. Alya really didn't feel so good seeing her friend's misery be shown to the whole class. If looks could kill Gregar would have been dead by now.

"Poor Marinette." Markov said, he hadn't frequently talked to her, but she did try to help him and Max that day,so it was unfair in his mind that someone who did good received bad.

 **"You're not lame, you just over reacted, just let it go" Bridge's voice echoed in the room. The class looked astounded to see the other girl relaxing on the couch in Marinette's room.**

"Okay, we have got to ask Mari, about that girl later." Alya whispered to Nino.

 **Marinette rolled over in her bed looking at a photo of Adrien on her wall. "I'll never get to eat ice cream with Adrien." She told herself, before getting up and making her way up to the roof. Bridge looked like she was ready to follow, but quickly decided to stay in the room, Mari could use some space.**

 **The scene then transitioned once more to Chat noir, who was blowing out the candles he had set up, muttering the phrase. "She loves me, she loves me not." He was about to blow out another one, with the phrase 'loves me not' when he realized, it was the last one.**

"I guess Marinette isn't the only one who got stood up that day." Nathaniel commented. He among some of the other boys could have related.

Much like Marinette, he also looked defeated and depressed that his special one didn't come. Yet something seemed to grab his attention. The students then saw he was looking at Marinette's roof and that's when a few pieces clicked into place.

"No way." Alya muttered, having a feeling she knew exactly what might happen. She looked to Gregar and Sans who both seemed to know what she was going to say and nodded their head, or in Sans case his skull.

 **Chat noir had landed on the roof of Marinette's house, startling her before she realized who it was.**

"Talk about a scaredy cat." Sans joked, earning a groan from Gregar as the two begun walking around the theater handing the boys ear plugs.

"What is this for?" Max asked.

"You'll see, and also lower Markov's mic." Gregar told him. The boy nodded and complied.

Marinette was a little surprised seeing Chat, questioning if he had any superhero work to do, this off course earned a face palm from Alya. "You don't just chase off a superhero like that Mari, have I thought you nothing."

Chat's response was what they had expected, he wasn't feeling to be a hero at the moment and he also didn't want to be alone. It surprised a few of them that he had asked to hang out with Marinette, earning some screams and 'you go girl' from the other girls in the group.

Much to her class's relief, Marinette accepted the hero's request. It didn't take long for some more banter to occur between the two.

 **"Marinette right, we've bumped into each other before." Chat commented.**

Several of Marinette's class mates groaned when she started to act nervous around hero. **"Yeah, a bunch of times. I mean- yes! We have. One time a super villain fell in love with me. Talk about bad luck." Marinette sighed.**

In the theater, Nathaniel was looking a little down at himself, so much for winning her from Adrien, although to be fair he did recall faint memories of him leaving Chat noir and Marinette to drown on a sinking ship so maybe he did deserve that. Luckily his classmates were there to comfort him.

Chat had agreed with her about having bad luck himself and told her about his surprise for Ladybug. This earned a strange reaction from Marienette, even for Marinette. Not many students noticed this but some of them like Alya could tell that her friend genuinely didn't think the black clad hero had feelings for LB. After that the pair on screen were just there silently staring at the moon.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say the cats had gotten their tongues." Sans joked.

"I swear one more pun like that; I'm telling Papyrus to make sure you eat only spaghetti for the rest of the week." Gregar threatened.

"What's so bad about spaghetti?" Kim asked.

"Kid, you never had my brother's cooking. So please don't ask." Sans replied looking all the more nervous before a sneaky grin appeared on his face.

"If you tell Paps, then I'll tell Flare and Ammy about the kidnapping incident." Sans retorted.

Gregar was about to respond but realized he didn't have any good comebacks. Seeing that as his victory, the skeleton continued the show.

 **The pair onscreen seemed to continue their talk, this time it was Chat's turn to be surprised at the fact that Marinette also had her heart broken. However what he did next really surprised them. He got off the railing he was sitting on and offered his hand to Marinette. The scene then switched to show Marinette being held in Chat's arms.**

The girls in the cinema erupted in cheers much to the expense of everyone else eardrums. Even Sans and Markov were affected to some extent and Sans didn't even have ears.

Gregar didn't even bother waiting for everyone to regain their hearing, he just continued the show, hopefully they could make it pass all the Marichat fluff and everyone could continue on with their lives without any loss of earring.

 **As they watched Chat take Mari across the rooftops to the place he planned to surprise Ladybug. While Marinette's eyes were still close, Chat relight the candles.**

Everyone felt happy to see the look of amazement on Mari's face as she took the entire scene in.

 **Chat shared a little more on his regrets that Ladybug didn't show and while Mari tried to comfort him, they were interrupted by a lob of ice cream being flung towards them, luckily Chat had blocked it and had moved Mari out of harms way.**

 **"Seriously, another supervillain in love with you." Chat commented, but Marinette quickly told him about it being Andre. "The sweetheart's ice cream guy, he's not looking so sweet right now." Chat commented.**

"I like this kid." Sans commented.

"Off course you would."

 **They watched as Glaciator continued to freeze people as he continued to sing. If he wasn't too busy freezing people it might have actually been appropriate to laugh at him given how silly he looked. Chat noir return Marinette to her balcony and told her to stay safe but before he could leave he felt a familiar tug on his tail. Looking back he saw Marinette holding it, she thanked him for cheering her up and let him go do his hero stuff. Bridge chose that as the opportune time to stick her head out the hatch.**

 **"Never saw that sensitive side on Chat noir before." Bridge commented.**

 **"Yeah, I guess I misjudge him." Marinette responded. In an instance the screen began glitching in and out once more, everyone watched as a swarm of ladybugs flew through the air before passing over Marinette's roof. When the bugs dispersed a yoyo was thrown and familiar spotted heroine swang into action.**

"Go Ladybug." The class cheered.

 **They saw Chat land on a car and started taunting the akuma, he got its attention and the tried to retreat but Glaciator kicked a car and sent him flying over the city.**

"Okay I'm going to sound like I nitpick, but how did he do that without having the car damage any surrounding buildings." Gregar commented.

"BECAUSE HE'S THE ICE CREAM MAN." Sans responded, in deep voice, much like vigilante from another realm.

"That's it I am taking your ketchup." Gregar threatened.

"Hey chill out Grgear, no need be so cold." Sans responded, earning some giggles from the class. Maybe it was the skeleton's humour or maybe it was how he annoyed Gregar, whatever it was it was entertaining at the least.

 **As Chat noir was about to hit the concrete a yoyo wrapped around the area, making a net to catch him, Ladybug greeted him with a friendly smile, but…..**

 **"How was your amazing evening with your friends." Chat responded sourly.**

"Wow, and I thought you were bad, remember that time with Ammi-" Sans was interuppted

"Don't you dare, skeleton." Gregar threatened

Seeing this as way to learn about their captors Alya didn't let the slip up slide. "What are you guys talking about?" She inquired. Sans looked like he was about to respond before receiving a very harsh glare from Gregar. Realizing the situation, the skeleton merely brushed it off as nothing. When Sans realized Gregar wasn't paying attention any more, the skeleton snapped his fingers and a note appeared in front Alya. ' I'll tell ya about it later.' It read

 **As the episode continued, they saw Ladybug and Chat noir continue to try and avoid the akuma's attacks. A few of them found themselves laughing when Ladybug didn't know what an ice cream scooper was. They saw the heroes avoid more of Glaciator's attacks, before noticing that he didn't strike couples. It was the that Chat noir's mood started to get sour**

"Oooh she probably shouldn't have done that." Nino commented, earning nods from some of the boys and girls.

 **When Ladybug tried to suggest that they pretend to be a couple, that's when Chat snapped at her. He then proceeded to try a more direct attack on the akuma, trying to damage it with his baton, but it only got wedged in the ice cream villain. Glaciator easily shrugged of the cat hero and smacked him into the side of one building. Chat was about to be frozen solid when Ladybug came and blocked the shot.**

 **"Are you still mad at me for not showing?" Ladybug questioned feeling slightly hurt to see Chat angry with her.**

 **"What do you think?" He replied angrily, it was evidence he was not taking it well.**

 **"I didn't mean to hurt you." She responded guiltily.**

 **"I even had this cool surprise planned for you."**

 **"I really am sorry." LB apologized**

 **Chat's anger had completely dissipated at her apology. "No, I'm the one who's sorry, maybe another time." Chat said. He peaked over the car they were hiding behind to see Glaciator before ducking down yet again. "Maybe we should try it your way this time." He told his partner.**

 **"Perfect." Ladybug responded.**

"Wow." Some students commented.

"Had that been anyone else in Paris, I swear they would have been akumatized." Nathaniel commented. The former Evilistrator had to give credit where credit was due; Chat got stood up by a girl and was able to still keep his emotions in check, all the while dealing with the girl of his dreams, suggesting they pretend to be in love. If that didn't show courage, then the artist didn't know what did.

 **The duo walked out from behind the car and began approaching the akuma, Chat held out his hand for Ladybug to take but the heroine hugged his arm. As they were approaching the akuma the students had mixed emotions about the situation. Some felt it was manipulative on Ladybug's side to do this even after knowing Chat loved her so much, others were glad to see the heroes together, a few of them were more curious as to what was going through Chat's head. Things got even more confusing when Ladybug kissed Chat on the cheek.**

"If they only knew they were under the mask, then this would be even more hilarious." Gregar thought to himself.

 **Even Glaciator was moved by the duo's acting, and when the ice cream man lowered his guard, Ladybug and Chat noir went on the offensive. Ladybug tossed her yo yo which ended up getting wedge in the akuma.**

 **"Hey I think I hit something." She told her partner. Chat saw Glaciator prepare another attack and quickly used his baton to slice the legs of the ice cream giant. Glaciator fell and the heroes retreated once more.**

 **"Andre didn't turn into the monster, he's just inside the monster." Ladybug commented.**

"Huh that's a first." Nino muttered earning a glance from Alya. "Every akuma we've seen so far, was originally someone who was transformed, but first time we saw someone get powers and didn't change." He explained proudly. "And you thought I didn't read your blog," he told his girlfriend as embraced her.

 **Ladybug tossed her yoyo up into the air summoning her lucky charm. The object it created was a bike helmet. The class all looked closely as the perspective changed to Ladybug's point of view.**

"Wait a minute, Ladybug's colour blind." A student commented.

"Not really." Gregar assured them. "What you're seeing is her lucky vision. Basically when she needs to come up with a plan, she draws inspiration from the world around her alongside the charm. As way off of helping you all better see what she's drawing from, the show turns the world black and white before highlighting the necessary objects in her typical red and black polka a dots." The wolf explained.

 **Ladybug sees a bench, a bus, a motorcycle, a lamppost, signposts, Cat Noir's belt and his staff all flash. "Cat Noir, I need you to grab three signposts and tie them to your stick. We're gonna make a propeller!"**

 **"A propeller?" Everyone including onscreen Chat said. Ladybug and Chat noir then move to get the things they need, Ladybug readies the motorcycle and Chat makes the propeller.**

"She swings through the city and battles akuma's bigger and stronger than her, yet riding a stationary bike is what she needs a helmet for." Alex comments.

"Um, you wear a helmet everday, Alex." Kim replied.

"Well yeah, but I don't have superpowers." She countered.

"At least not, when akumatized." Max added. Alex stiffened when she heard about herself being akumatized.

"But wait, Alex was never actually akumatized was she?" Rose asked. Markov noticed Alex's change in demeanor, but before he could say something, he found himself warped to sit beside Sans.

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you." Sans commented. "Let's keep her skeletons in her closet for now." Markov was then shifted back to his original spot.

"Actually she was, she turned into that akuma timebreaker, and cloned herself." Max recalled. "Right?" He asked Alex.

"Um yeah, that was it. I… copied myself." Alex stuttered.

"Alright, back to the show, we're nearly to the end." Gregar commented as he resumed the episode.

 **On screen Ladybyg and Chat noir set up the motorcycle, bench and propeller behind the bus. Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around two lampposts trapping Glaciator in place. Realizing his position the ice cream villain began shooting ice cream at the duo, but there were unaffected thanks to the bus shielding them from the ice cream projectiles.**

 **"Ready kitty" Ladybug asked her partner. An orb of black energy formed in Chat noir's hand before he gripped it in a fist. "Cataclysm." The black clad hero shouted. Ladybug started the motorcycle which rotated the propeller at a surprisingly fast pace. Chat noir then touched the bus destroying it completely and the wind generate by the propeller blew straight to the trapped Glaciator. Within seconds the once giant ice cream monster had all his ice cream blown off leaving only Andre behind, stuck in the yoyo. Chat when to rescue Andre taking his akumatized ice cream scooper while Ladybug retrieved her yoyo. Chat tossed her the ice cream scoop which she promptly destroyed, releasing the akuma and then proceed to catch and 'de-evilize' the akuma, once it was purified. Ladybug tossed the helmet into the air releasing the swarm of ladybugs.**

"I'll admit. No matter how many times I see this. It's still beautiful." Alya muttered.

"I'll second that." "Me too." "Me three." The other students responded.

Gregar watched the world of the miraculous repair itself thanks to Ladybug. He was knocked off his train of thought when Sans nudged him. "You wished it was that easy for other worlds to repair themselves like that?" Sans asked him. "Maybe, I am but that doesn't change the fact that's made them too careless. After all…." Gregar said as he held up the ladybug miraculous. "Can't get their miracle reset without this." He told Sans, noting the skeleton's surprisingly serious face. "Relax, I'll return it when we're done. I'm not that bad to the bone." Gregar commented, Sans let out a soft chuckle, at the pun.

"Alright I'll hold you that." The skeleton responded.

 **"Pound it." The duo called as they did their signature fist bump. Then out of no where a large shadow loomed over them before Andre wrapped the two of them in giant hug.**

 **"What a day, to be save from the cold by two super lovebirds." The ice cream man commented.**

 **"He said it." Chat told Ladybug, earning a smile from the heroine.**

 **"The scene changes to the two heroes landing on the roof where Chat made the surprise for LB.**

 **"It's beautiful, Cat Noir."**

 **"Aren't you glad you finally came?"**

 **"Listen, I don't wanna play around with your feelings. It would be the same as lying to you. I don't wanna do that. You're more than a partner, Cat Noir. You're my friend. And I'd never wanna lie to a friend." She told him sounding a little regretful.**

 **"Why do you think it'd be lying?" Chat asked.**

 **"Because there's this boy I.." she started.**

 **"There's a boy? Who is...?" Chat asked disappointedly**

 **"It's— I can't tell you who it is. We can't know anything about each other. Our identities must remain a secret. We're both superheroes, Cat Noir. We don't have a choice."**

"They don't?" Some students whispered.

"It's foolishness if you ask me. They trust each other with their lives but not that. If they can't trust each other on everything then they can cause emotional pain to each other which will damage not only them but Paris as well." Gregar growled.

 **There's a silence. They look at each other sadly. Cat Noir walks closer and smiles before he hands her a rose, which Ladybug takes.**

 **"I get it, Ladybug. Your friendship means everything to me." He said, before kissing her cheek. "You can keep the rose. It goes with your costume."**

 **Cat Noir leaves. Ladybug briefly blushes, then looks back.**

Gregar noticed an odd silence fill the room, when he looked around he saw most of the students with their jaws dropped. "Well?" he asked.

"I don't think I can find the words to respond to that." Alya said.

"Chat better knows what he's doing, otherwise he'll hurt himself really bad." Nino commented.

"If this is the central theme of the show, then I can see why people like it." Rose commented.

 **The scene transitions to Chat noir running across the roof tops.**

 **"The only way to get over a heartache is to eat a whole bunch of cheese! Shall we?" Plagg echoed in the feline hero's head.**

 **"I don't have a heartache, Plagg." The hero responded**

 **"Great! So then... no cheese fest?" Plagg asked**

 **"Perhaps Ladybug will love me someday. I mean, like, I love her. I have to believe. In the meantime, her friendship is the best gift of all." Chat mused**

 **"Blagh! All this sweet talk is grossing me out! I'll need my emergency Camembert when we get home!" Plagg responded.**

"If you love something, set it free, if it comes back then it's meant to be." Ivan said.

"But if you continuously deny what is there, then you will see your soul tear." Gregar muttered to himself.

 **The scene changes back to Marinette at ice cream stand during the day time. "Hello, André." She calls to the ice cream man**

 **"Hey, pretty Marinette! Can I offer you some ice-cream? To eat this time." Andre responds**

 **"Of course! How else would I know if your ice-cream is really the best in Paris?" Marinette responds, happily smiling.**

 **"Wow, I guess that night with Chat sure helped her out huh." Nino commented.**

 **André scoops up an ice-cream for Marinette, in a familiar combination. "Peach pink like his lips and mint like his eyes!" He says before giving Marinette her ice-cream. Marinette tastes the ice-cream before responding that it's delicious.**

 **"Do you still think it doesn't lock two loves together?" Andre asked her.**

 **"Never say never. Have a good day, André!" Marinette answers as she walks away to the end of the bridge.**

 **"See you again soon, my dear!" Andre calls as she leaves.**

 **After Marinette leaves, the students watch as Adrien approaches the stand from the other side, while Marinette sits on the opposite end of the bridge.**

"You have got to be..KIDDING ME!" Alya yelled.

 **Suddenly Bridge appears out of nowhere and sits next to Marinette enjoying an ice cream similar Marinette's. She savours it before giggling alongside Marinette.**

"Alright just who is that chick and why have we never seen her before?" Alex inquired.

"Reasons." Gregar responded.

 **André looks at Adrien as he approaches. "Another customer! Welcome! Would you like some of André's Sweetheart's Ice-cream?" He asks.**

 **"Is your ice-cream really magical?" Adrien asks.**

 **"What do you think?" The ice cream man responded**

 **"I think you have to believe." The blonde answered.**

 **"You're spot on, son!" Andre replies as he starts scooping up an ice-cream for Adrien. "Strawberry with black chocolate chip! Blackberries for her hair, and blueberry ice-cream just like her sky blue stare!" He says as he gives Adrien his ice-cream. "On the house!" The ice cream said**

 **"There's love in your eyes! André can see it clear as day! This love is true!"**

 **"Have a good day!" Adrien responds as he leaves with the ice cream.**

 **Adrien walks to his bodyguard's car while enjoying his ice-cream. Marinette and Adrien can both be seen on opposite sides of the bridge, enjoying their ice-cream and the scene freezes as the images of Chat noir and Ladybug appear in the background of the scene. Chat noir closer to Marinette, while Ladybug is closer the Adrien. The screen then cuts off.**

"That's it for that episode." Gregar responds.

Everyone was quiet, taking in the ending, when Markov finally broke the silence. "The descriptions Andre gave for the ice creams match up with two pairs of people." The robot commented.

"Your right." Max added. "Marinette's ice cream fits the description of both Chat noir and Adrien, while Adrien's ice cream fits Marinette and Ladybug."

"So the that means….." Nino trailed off.

Gregar actually looked at them half expecting the students to put two and two together.

"There in a love square.!" Alya commented, causing the wolf to facepalm.

"It totally makes sense." Rose commented. "Marinette, Adrien, Ladybug and Chat noir all linked over it."

Gregar had decided to leave the room, to get some air. "They couldn't possibly that dense." He said to himself. Seeing as he was alone, Gregar held up the three miraculous and released the kwamiis from inside. Tikki, Plagg and Nooroo all popped out, startled and confused by what was going on. Nooroo in particular was pulled into a tight embrace by the other two. After letting them exchange greeting, Gregar coughed to get their attention. Realizing who he was Plagg immediately charge at the wolf with a cataclysm charge fist, hell bent on ending the wolf who harmed his holder. Gregar side stepped the stack and the destructive kwami collide with a wall. His destructive power surged through the area damaging everything within the vicinity.

Sans looked around when he felt a huge earthquake hit the room. Bits and pieces of the room started to collapse around them as the students screamed in fear. Realizing he had no choice, Sans allowed his eye to burn a bright blow as he summoned his magic. "What are you-?" A student asked before multiple bones emerged from the ground. Everyone panicked when the bones surrounded them like a cage before realizing it was blocking the debris from falling on to them.

"What the hell are you doing Gregar?" Sans thought as held up the collapsed room before a flash of light and ladybugs covered them; repairing everything.

Gregar released a sigh of relief as Tikki undid Plagg's destruction. After explaining to them what he did he was met with a mixture of responses. The kwamis were not happy that he kidnapped and hurt some of their friends, but they were also relieved that he returned Nooroo to them. After much talk, the Kwamis agreed to see through his plan, if not unwillingly, Plagg and Tikki were still angry with what he did and Nooroo was just plain terrified of him, but Gregar held their Miraculous so they had to listen to him. He even agreed to let them return to their holders, though Nooroo was more than happy to go with Tikki and Plagg's holders instead. Before leaving the room though, Gregar summoned his own power before casting it on Tikki and Plagg. The kwamis braced themselves before they felt their bodies change.

When the light died down, two teenagers stood before Gregar. In Tikki's place was the aforementioned Bridge, while in Plagg's place was a boy wearing black jeans, a black jacket and black jersey. The boy also had green eyes similar to Adrien and his hair was black and messy.

"What did you do to them?" Nooroo asked.

"I figured they should have proper disguises, when being among Marinette and Adrien's classmates, unless they want to expose kwamis and the secrets of the miraculous." Gregar responded. As Tikki and Plagg looked over each themselves and each they were surprised at how similar they looked like their holders.

"Wow, you could be Marinette's sister with that look, Sugarcube" Plagg whistled at Tikki.

"Don't call me SugarCube," Tikki responded. "And you hardly even look like Adrien, besides the face, I'd say you were like the prince and the pauper." Tikki commented.

"So I'm a prince then." Plagg smirked.

"Guess again." Tikki responded.

"Alright you two, just kiss and make up already. We have to go check and see if everyone's alright. I can imagine them being a little jumpy after that last incident." Gregar said glaring at Plagg in the last part. The two new teens, Gregar and Nooroo then walked back to the theatre room. When Gregar opened the door he was surprised to see the state of the room.

"What the jail!" Gregar shouted, looking around; the room was empty off all its recent occupants and there were bones sticking out of everywhere.

"Where is everybody?" Plagg asked, "What did you do?" Plagg accused Gregar.

"I didn't do anything. Sans probably just took them away from here, since someone nearly levelled the place." Gregar growled.

"It doesn't matter you two. We need to make sure they are okay. Gregar, can you find them?" Tikki asked. The wolf nodded before going to the screen, after sending a pulse of energy through the screen. It turned on, and presented the location of Sans and students.

"Oh that's rich." Gregar said as he read the location.

"Why? Where are they?" Tikki asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Gregar responded, before grabbing Tikki and Plagg and teleporting out of the room.

* * *

 **A.N. Sorry it took so long, but life gets in the way. I needed to make sure this was original before anyone wanted to report me. This is a lot harder than i thought it would be.**

 **Undertale, Sans belongs to Toby Fox, didn't include at the beginning for fear of ruining the surprise.**

 **Comment the next epsiode you all want to see. I don't plan on going in order, since season a lot of people do that and t just bores me reading over reactions from the first set of episodes. I can't tell you how many times i read reactions to ladywifi and bubbler. As it stands I plan to do the ones i like, since i get inspired mostly by those, but i will include others to develop characters. Timebreaker for example, is an episode that i feel needs more exploring since compared to others, Alix literally erased her friends from existence, something that i assume she regrets a lot, or nino standing up to fight anansi. Stuff like that. Don't expect a reveal so soon though.**


End file.
